The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Cool Windxe2x80x99.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus cultivars with uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, early and uniform flowering, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. in early 1996, of a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1388, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1507, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Cool Wind was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., on Sep. 4, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. since November, 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Cool Wind has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment and cultural practices such as temperature, light intensity, water status and/or fertilizer rate or type without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Cool Windxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Cool Windxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, upright, outwardly spreading, uniform, dense and symmetrical plant habit that is appropriate for container production.
2. Glossy dark green leaves.
3. Uniform and freely flowering habit.
4. Large white-colored flowers with pink-colored throat and short peduncles.
5. Good resistance to flower bud abscission during shipping.
6. Relatively resistant to pathogens common to Hibiscus grown under Florida production conditions.
Compared to plants of the yellow-flowered female parent, the proprietary Hibiscus selection code number YB-1388, plants of the new Hibiscus have darker green foliage, larger flowers and differ in flower color. Compared to plants of the male parent, the proprietary Hibiscus selection code number YB-1507, plants of the new Hibiscus have a more uniform plant habit and smaller flowers.
Plants of the new Hibiscus can be compared to plants of the white-flowered Hibiscus cultivar Coconut Wind, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,761. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Alva, Fla., plants of the new Hibiscus differ from plants of the cultivar Coconut Wind in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Hibiscus have darker green foliage than plants of the cultivar Coconut Wind.
2. Plants of the new Hibiscus have white flowers with pink throats whereas plants of the cultivar Coconut Wind have white flowers with red throats.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Hibiscus have more substance and do not bruise as easily as flowers of plants of the cultivar Coconut Wind.
4. Plants of the new Hibiscus are less susceptible to diseases common to Hibiscus grown under Florida production conditions than plants of the cultivar Coconut Wind.